She knows
by YukairiN
Summary: Lo saben. Siempre lo han sabido; ellas no son parte de ese mundo. Son simples espectadoras, y no saben si agradecerlo o maldecirlo, porque la espera siempre es una decisión muy dolorosa.


Um… sí, no sé de donde nació esto si la idea original era absolutamente distinta. De cualquier modo, me gustó como quedó y ¿por qué no? Vine a publicarlo, por si a alguien le interesa leer mis disparates que nacen cuando el internet se me muere por horas (?). Con esto me siento algo más _yo_, luego de sólo haber escrito comedia random de KHR cuando tiene _tanto _jugo para el angst que adoro escribir.

Que quede claro que ni Kyoko ni Haru me caen del todo bien, pero por esta vez les daré el lugar que creo que debería ser más tomado en cuenta (no soy partidaria del bashing, a ningún personaje). Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones: **El one-shot está ubicado en el periodo de entrenamiento dentro de la base Vongola luego de regresar de Melone y todo el asunto de Shoichi.

* * *

><p><strong>She's knows<strong>

**.  
><strong>**.  
><strong>**.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko y Haru saben muy bien que hay algo que se les escapa, pero no se sienten preparadas para preguntar algo a Chrome. Porque están conscientes, al menos hasta cierto punto, que hay algo mal con ella y es por ello que se le ve más reservada de lo normal, o que ni bien es conocida por tener un apetito reducido ahora está más desganada. O que si la muchachita es naturalmente enfermiza, pero ahora está más pálida y que oculta las ojeras detrás de una pequeña ilusión.<p>

Ella no dice nada, nunca. Simplemente les dedica una poco convincente sonrisa que contrasta con sus ojos marchitos, y continúa con su vida haciendo como que no pasa nada, que todo es normal cuando en realidad no es así.

Muy a pesar de las miradas de preocupación mal disimuladas de sus _amigas, _ella continúa. Y a esas alturas ya no sabe si lo hace por ella misma o por ellas. Así que Chrome hace su mejor esfuerzo, todos los días, por comer lo más posible aunque esté saciada con un simple onigiri, e inclusive hace pequeños pero significativos intentos por iniciar una que otra conversación. Todo para evitar ser una carga y provocar, de nuevo, ésas miradas ensombrecidas que le hacen sentir un peso frío en la base de su estómago.

Pero Kyoko y Haru con capaces de verlo, hasta el más pequeño intento que ella hace, porque no es necesario poseer esas habilidades que escapan a su comprensión o ser parte de aquellos famosos guardianes, ni siquiera a la tan afamada familia Vongola

Porque lo saben. Siempre lo han sabido; ellas no son parte de _ese_ mundo. Son simples espectadoras, y no saben si agradecerlo o maldecirlo, porque es una decisión muy dolorosa. Pero ellas así lo desearon, y lo agradecen. Lo agradecen porque al menos tienen una vaga certeza de que al menos saben qué ocurre a su alrededor, y también la convicción de que ellos, inclusive _su pequeño _Lambo, son fuertes y podrán con toda adversidad.

O al menos en eso creen. Y lo creerán hasta el fin. Después de todo se trata de _sus_ chicos, están seguras de no se rendirán así como así.

Aunque siempre falta algo. _Siempre_. Pero han de acostumbrarse a la mentira tanto como ellos a la suya.

_(Y porque ellos no pueden simplemente _no pueden _no regresar. Sería inconcebible imaginar tal atrocidad aún en los peores escenarios.)_

Es por eso que Chrome se mantiene callada. Cuando cocinan, cuando caminan por los pasillos, cuando charlan de regreso a las habitaciones. Evita a toda costa que ellas se enteren mucho más de la batalla en que se han inmiscuido nuevamente su _Boss_ y los muchachos (y ella, aunque sabe que es solo para ser utilizada como catalizador para _Mukuro-sama_. Lo acepta, lo acata. Y a veces también duele).

Porque más de una vez escuchó las absurdas excusas que Ryohei da a su hermana. Ella sabe reconocer sus orbes miel obscurecerse después de ello, y después notar su falsa sonrisa de supuesta aprobación.

Ella lo sabe. Que Kyoko no es tan crédula como creen que es, ni que tampoco es tan despistada como para no notar lo obvio. Es simplemente que ella respeta las decisiones de los demás por mucho que a ella la lastimen, y es tan madura como para afrontar ése dolor con una maestría que pocos son poseedores. Ella se ha hecho experta en las falsas sonrisas y en hacer como que ignora los pequeños pero significativos detalles que le rodean.

Chrome calla, muchas más cosas de las que sería capaz de admitir. Porque cuando los orbes pardos de Haru se desvían hacia Tsuna mientras ella pretende jugar con Lambo e I-pin es evidente cómo se cristalizan para después escucharla reír como si nada con las ocurrencias de los niños, o charlar de cualquier cosa con Fuuta para distraerse y no descubrirse frente a su Tsuna-san, Yamamoto, el pequeño Reborn o inclusive _Smoking Bomb _ahora que han regresado.

Porque ella los aprecia a los cuatro; a todos. Y si se dan cuenta de que está a punto de desmoronarse, Haru está segura que la alejarían aún más de ellos, algo que terminaría por hacerla pedazos de a poco.

Y cuando ellos salen hacia un rumbo desconocido, Bianchi no tarda en acercarse a ellas y abrazarlas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y ellas, las tres, lo agradecen con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces I-pin se acercaría a ellas con gesto preocupado que ellas contestaran tomándola en brazos y prometiendo que cuando pudiesen irían por un delicioso helado al centro comercial.

Ellas saben. Y lo único que hacen es esperar con paciencia, haciendo como que nada sucede. Porque entienden bien su papel y saben que pese a todo, ellos necesitarán de una de sus sonrisas para convencerse a sí mismos que, después de todo, no está _del todo mal_.

Porque son hombres. Y si necesitan una excusa para volver en una pieza, a ninguna le importa _ser_ ésa excusa, aunque no sean los mejores en su autoimpuesto compromiso de _no preocuparlas_. Pero siempre, siempre pueden soportar si ellos regresan con heridas que no llegan a ser graves.

Para eso están ellas. Para recibirlos, curarles, cocinar sus platillos preferidos. Serles útiles al menos en lo que sus limitadas capacidades se lo permiten.

Ellas saben. Saben, en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, que quizá, cuando sea el momento de salir contra Byakuran, es muy probable que algo salga mal. Y quizá, si es que regresan, no volverán a ser los mismos por muy dura que sea la perspectiva.

Lo saben. Y es por eso que deben ser un pilar si es que todo se desmorone a su alrededor, aunque ellas mismas también lo estén haciendo en silencio.


End file.
